I love you? Well, That's News To Me
by JerichoholicY2J
Summary: Jeff Hardy is the best guy friend of one of the best diva's in the WWE, Kendra. Or so they think. Until one night, true feelings are discovered. Will their love blossom or will their friendship crumble?
1. Match Announcment

I ran down the RAW ramp, metal chair in hand. This wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it had to be done.

I slid into the ring, wielding the metal chair. Randy Orton and Ken Kennedy were attacking Jeff Hardy.

I slid into the ring, and Randy Orton takes off out of the ring, and I swing the chair towards Kennedy, who drops like a sack of potatoes.

Randy, who was on the outside, looks pissed, but did nothing to get into the ring.

With a sour look on his face, Kennedy rolls out of the ring. I drop my chair and bend down close to Jeff, who is my good friend.

I knew he was probably going to chew me out for this, but I didn't care.

"What…what are _**you**_ doing out here?" He asks as I help him to his feet. He looks sore, but that was about it.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said, grabbing Jeff's arm and tugging him towards the ramp.

He follows me, and my music, "Cyclone," by T-Pain and Baby Bash begins to play. He follows me, and we walk in almost silence to his dressing room

"You shouldn't have done that, Kendra," Jeff scolds as soon as I think he's not going to say anything.

"But-" I began to retort.

"But nothing," He says quickly, "You could have gotten hurt."

"You would have gotten hurt worse," I said, "If I hadn't come out there."

"Shawn would have come out there," And then he adds to himself, and thinks I can't hear it in a dark tone, "Eventually."

"I'm not afraid of them, Jeff," I declared truthfully.

"Yeah, Kendra, but _I'm_ afraid of what they would do to you," He argues, "Those guys are assholes. They aren't afraid to hit a woman."

I say nothing, and he says, "Next time you do it, _**I'll**_ kick your ass, got it?"

"Yeah," I said with a slight laugh, "Alright."

Shawn Michaels jogged up to us and looked immediately at me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said , "I didn't get touched. I'm fine."

"Good," He says, then turns to Jeff, "What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," He said with a meek smile.

"Well," He said, "McMahon just told me that you and I have a match together and we don't have any time to get ready."

"Me?" I ask.

"Yeah, you," He answers patiently.

"Against who?" I asked.

"I don't know," Shawn explained, "He wouldn't tell me."

"Alright, I'm coming," I said, then turned to Jeff, "I'll talk to you later."

I hugged my best guy friend, and he said, "Alright. Good luck."

I was walking in silence with Shawn.

_Don't let it be Beth. Don't let it be Beth. God, please, don't make me fight Beth Phoenix._

Flashback

_**My head pounded insanely, and I sit up and look around. I'm in the hospital after an epic match with Beth Phoenix. And my memory stops there. What happened in the match? Who won? Around me are my best friends, Ashley Massaro and Jeff Hardy.**_

"_**Who…who won?" I asked groggily, "Who won the match?"**_

"_**You did, hun," Ashley says, smiling at me.**_

"_**Then…why am I in the hospital?" I ask, confused.**_

"_**Lay back down, Kendra," Jeff orders, pushing my shoulders into laying position. I don't object, knowing I'm not going to win this fight.**_

"_**You kicked the wholey hell out of each other," Jeff explains, "But you did the Swanton Bomb-"**_

"_**I did?" I asked, confused, "Why?"**_

"_**Because Jeff told you to. You two just beat the living shit out each other tonight, Kendra," Ashley says with a laugh, "I knew you would, but you came out on top, Kendra. You beat you fair and square."**_

"_**Then why am **__**I**__** in the hospital?"**_

"_**Blood loss," Jeff explains, frowning.**_

"_**What?" I ask. "Where"**_

_**I feel around, and I have stitches on my forehead. I count them; there are seven, but underneath my arm, there seem to be five times that. I would find out later, there were twenty two**_

End flashback

I had a three inch scar from that epic steel cage match. I had to admit it; I was afraid of fighting her again. I wasn't afraid of_ her_ but the thought of being hospitalized again.

"_Kendra"_ Comes Shawn's voice, "Come on"

His music pumps, and I follow him out there. I wasn't at all offended at having to do that. In fact, I was honored.

We go down to the ring, waiting for our opponents in the intergender tag match

"And introducing their opponents…MVP and Kelly-Kelly!!!"


	2. Blackout

It took a second to register, but once it did, I started to laugh. Kelly-Kelly! Shawn cast a sidewards glance at me.

I grabbed a microphone, "Hold up. That's not my real opponent. Come on , McMahon. Seriously! Who's my opponent?"

Kelly got into the ring, looking extremely offended.

"Alright, now," I said slowly to her, "This is a_** wrestling **_match, honey. Not a strip poker night."

She shoved me, causing me to drop the microphone and stumble backwards. My game face was on there, and I sent a death glare at Kelly, who looked scared

I drew back my fist to hit her, but Shawn grabbed my arm.

I looked the Heartbreak Kid in the eyes and he pointed to our corner. He wasn't being rude. Having the utmost respect for Shawn, I followed his directions. Truth be told, if it had been anybody else that wasn't a legend, I would have told him to fuck off and punched Kelly right across the cheek

I retracted the the corner against my will and stepped onto the apron as the bell rang. MVP was stronger, but Shawn was way faster, and knew more about wrestling in general than MVP ever could.

When Shawn looked like he was getting tired, I stuck my hand out far, and it didn't take him long to tag me in. MVP was still in the ring, and this was and inter-gender match, so I could - by the rules- fight him.

I jumped onto the top turnbuckle and on impact did a twisting front flip without thinking. There was an 'oooooooooo' throughout the crowd, and bounced to my feet and jumped at Kelly, whom I caught off gaurd

I retracted into the corner, resting for a minute.

_Please tag her. Just please tag her,_

I looked up and MVP was flying at me. I ducked under his arm, bouncing off the ropes and coming back at him. This time, his clothsline caught me right across the chest. With thundering power, I crashed to the canvass.

A half second later, I felt a harsh kick to my ribcage. I know it's Kelly, and I get my energy back. I pop up Shawn Michaels style; something I'd been working on for a while. I super kicked her, and she dropped down. I felt myself being shoved foreward, and my head hit the turnbuckle and I blacked out.


	3. And Your Winners

Note: Well, I like that people like my story, but I am going to do this story in first person point of view from now on..thanks for reading!!!

I woke up and didn't know where I was; Both Shawn Michaels and the referee were crouched above me. I rub my head, because now I have an enormous headache. I sit up, and realize I'm still in the ring- and so are Kelly Kelly and Kennedy. The match was still going on.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah," I said, standing up, "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Kennedy came up behind you and shoved you, and you hit your head on the turnbuckle," Explained the referee, "Are you sure you are okay to continue the match?"

"Yeah," I awnsered, "I'll be alright."

"Well," Shawn began, "Get on the apron. I'll start from here."

I ignored the headache and did as I was asked to do; I didn't want to be here, but my will to please Shawn - and beat Kennedy and Kelly was greater than my will to go back to my hotel room and pass out again.

Shawn tackled Kennedy, throwing several punches to his head, throat and chest untill the referee finally made him get off. Scowling, I stared at Kennedy- he had only done that because he probably thought that Kelly couldn't handle me by herself. I hadn't like the exhibitionist from the beggining.

Shawn shoved Kennedy face first into the corner, waited untill he turned around and super kicked him so fast that I barley even saw it. Then, Shawn climbed to the top turnbuckle by me, and jump off, landing an elbow right in Kennedy's chest.

He did a pop-up, walked to the corner, and tagged me.

The whole crowd was confused, and so was I. What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

"Shawn, what are you doing??" I asked, confused.

"Go in and pin him!" He said urgently.

I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped ontop of the top turnbuckle and turned around to do my finisher, a twisting backflip called, 'Cyclone'. Then, I lifted up his leg, and the referee slid down to his stomach

ONE!!

TWO!!!

THREE!!!!

The bell rung, and Lillian Garcia stood up and said, "And here are your winners...Kendra and Shawn Michaels!!!"

My music, "Cyclone" by T-Pain pumped and I stood up, grinning at Shawn, who promptly grabbed my wrist and lifted it high into the hair. Then we shared a hug.

We left, leaving Kely to look stunned at the events that just had taken place to her tag team partner. Kennedy was going to be mad, sure to blame it on the girl, but I didn't care.

"That was AWESOME!" Jeff yelled, running up on me, hugging me and spinning me in the air.

"Thanks, but my head hurts like a bitch," I said with a smile, then I turned to Shawn, "Thanks, Shawn. I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"Anytime," Said the showstopper with a grin, "See you later."

"Yup," I said, then as he walked away, I turned to Jeff, "Now, It's time to party"


	4. Montel

This chapter is ssssuuupper short, because I'm writing this on my lunch time, and I don't have any time. I know you guys like my story, but I do NOT appreciate someone saying "UPDATE NOW" on several of my story's. It makes me mad, and if continues, I won't update at all. It was only one person, though, so thank you for reading

"_With so much drama in the industry, hip hop police are listening, be careful or you'll be history looks like another unsolved mystery-" _

"Hip Hop Police" by Chamillionaire played in the back round as people were hanging out at the home of the oldest Hardy boy, Matt.

There was an excess of alcohol, Smirnoff, vodka, and a lot of other.

Most people were already intoxicated, if not completely drunk.

Matt, Jeff, Ashley, me, Tommy Dreamer, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Mickey James, Dusty Rhodes, DH Smith, and Maria were all there

I walked into Matt's living room to see Matt and Jeff chopping each other.

They promptly jumped on top of me, chopping _**me**_. I laughed, loving these men.

I shoved them off of me, going to get more to drink, downing a shot of Smirnoff Vodka with ease.

Suddenly, the door was knocked upon.

Since I was the closest, I opened it to see Montel Vontavious Porter


	5. Toast To Kendra

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered slightly, "I don't think that Matt-"

"I don't really care what you think, princess," He said with a smirk on his face, "Go and get Matt."

Shocked slightly, I shut the door and turned around to go find Matt, who was in his hot tub with Shannon and a few girls that were just from around the neighborhood.

"Um…Matt...you have a visotor," I said, nervous as to what was about to happen.

"Well, bring him in," He said.

"It's Montel," I said.

Matt got out of the hot tub and went to the front door. I followed him, wanting to make sure they both weren't going to break out in a fight in the middle of Matt's house.

"What?" Matt snapped.

"Let me have a word with you, player," He said, then threw a look my way, "Alone."

"Alright, Matt, I'll just go chill in the hot tub."

I went up stairs and changed into my bikini, then went down the stairs and slid into hot tub.

"Good job tonight, Kendra," One of the girls said, "We were near the front row, and you did a great job."

"Thanks," I said, taking the drink of Smirnoff Ice that Shannon had just pored for me, "It wasn't as hard as it looked."

"Oh, come _on_," Shannon said, "You don't have to be so _humble_. It's okay to be full of your self sometimes…just not as much as MVP."

We all laughed, as Matt had probably told Shannon who was at the door. Matt came back a second later.

"What was that about?" Shannon asked, nodding towards the door.

"I'll tell you later," He said, and Shannon nodded, "Actually, I should tell _**both**_ of you later."

_Is it something about me? _I thought _I haven't ever spoken to MVP before tonight; I couldn't have done anything to upset him._

I brushed it off and continued to drink, as did everybody else. We almost had a couple of disasters, like when Jeff was so drunk he wanted to do a Swanton Bomb off of Matt's roof onto the trampoline.

It had taken me, Matt and a ladder to convince him not to. When we all got down off of the ladder, Matt punched Jeff hard in the shoulder, and said if Jeff even ever _**thought**_ of doing something like that again, He'd _**push**_ him off of the roof.

"_**Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy all**_," Someone said. We looked up, and saw my best friend Ashley.

"ASHLEY!" I yelled, nearly tackling her in a hug, "I'm so glad you could come!"

"We are celebrating a win for you!" She said, "How could I miss it?"

"Damn straight," I said.

"Glad to have you," Said Matt, stumbling slightly towards her, and handing her a beer, which she promptly opened, "Toast to Kendra!"


	6. Truth Or Dare?

Grinning, I set down the cup of alcohol I was drinking. My muscles were sore from the night's fight. I had a bruise on my back from where I'd been kicked later in the match. But I was happy. Happy that I had the chance to be in a match with the Heart Break Kid himself as my tag team partner.

_**That's so awesome**_ I thought_** Not many women have had the chance to say that **__**they**__** were Shawn Michaels tag team partner. Maybe Chyna, but that's about it.**_

I suddenly felt my self being tackled to the ground, my cup barley had any liquid left in it, but it spilled on me.

"Shannon Moore, what the _**fuck**_ are you _**doing**_?" I demanded to the Punk Prince after I had rolled on top of him.

"It was Matt's idea," He said.

"Yeah," I scoffed, laughing, "And listening to Matt is always _**the**_ brightest thing to do!"

"Hey!" Matt objected, "I resent that!"

Shannon rolled and pinned me to the ground.

"Ha!" He grinned, "What now, _**bbbiiiooootttcccchhh**_??"

"And how much have **you** had to drink?" I said, pushing him off of me.

"Not….well, actually, a lot," He said.

"Did you think maybe you should….._stop_?" I asked, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Nah," He shrugged, "I can regret it in the mourning."

"You have some bright friends, there, Hardy," I said to Matt.

"What?" Both Matt and Jeff said in unison. Ashley and I looked at each other and laughed. I loved doing that to them. You'd say the name "Hardy" and they'd both look.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"Let's take some shots!" Matt said.

"Good idea," Ashley said, nodding, "Sounds fun."

"Let's go!" I agreed.

So we all got chairs and sat it around Matt's coffee table, ready for the hang over that would accompany the shots the next day. I rarely got hangovers, and doubted I would the next mourning.

It took about a half an hour for all of us to realize how much alcohol we could hold with out puking. I stopped about fifteen minutes in.

"Let's play a new game," I said with an evil grin on my face.

"What?" Said Jeff.

I felt a rush in my stomach, but brushed it off as the alcohol not going well in my stomach. By then it was just me, Ashley, Jeff, Matt and Shannon

"How about Truth or Dare?" Ashley said, grinning equally


	7. Mission Accomplished♥

"Are you _**kidding**_?" I asked as I crouched in a bush with Jeff, about a mile away from Matt's house. They were trying to get us killed, I determined.

There was nothing more to it. They dared Jeff and I to go down to the road, where this crazy old guy lived, and steal his Nazi flag that he so proudly displayed. It was practically suicide. The guy had _guns._ But Matt assured us that we wouldn't be shot.

"I hate your brother," I said under my breath, "What is he thinking?"

"I don't know," Jeff shrugged, "Alright, you ready to do this?"

"No," I said truthfully, "Absolutely not."

"Hey, it was your idea to play Truth or Dare," Jeff said, "You can't complain."

"Alright, let's do this before that crazy old guy comes out here."

"I'll grab the flag, you keep watch,"

We were in the front yard, and the flag was hanging on a flagpole in the back yard, on the border of where the man's property ended and the wood's started. We ducked and ran across the yard, past the house, and into the back yard, where we ducked behind another bush.

"Tired?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"No," I lied, "You?"

"Nope," He shrugged, "Alright, I'll go to the flagpole. You stay about twenty feet away from it. If he comes out, you run towards the car, and I'll go towards the woods. It will confuse him if we split up. Go around the block and pick me up."

"That's the back up plan?"

"That's the back up plan."

"Okay," I said as Jeff handed me the keys to his black Suburban, "Let's get this over with."

"It could be worse," Jeff commented,

"How?" I asked.

"We _**could**_ have to do it naked."

"True."

"Alright, I'm going."

He left the safety of our bush, and went to the flagpole. I waited a couple of seconds after that and followed suit, staying about twenty feet away from the flagpole. He lowered it as fast and as quietly as he could. He was about three quarters of the way down.

A light in the house flickered, and went on when he had it all the way down. He snatched it and took off towards the car. I followed him as I heard the door slam open. We ran the whole way that was in between his car and us.

I jumped into the drivers side and started the car as Jeff scrambled to get in. I drove off, breathing heavily as Jeff sunk into his seat.

A minute later, I opened Matt's front door. Jeff came in after me, proudly displaying the flag.

"Mission accomplished!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.


	8. Hot Tubs, Secrets

"Burn that muther fucking thing," Matt said, swishing the beer around in his glass and watching as we burned the flag that Jeff and I had just gotten- on a dare.

Now the party was dwindled down to me, Jeff, Matt and Ashley. We were outside his house, all of us huddled around a metal trash bin.

I found myself mesmerized the flames. I wanted to look away, but was transfixed as the fire danced around, engulfing the flag.

I wasn't the only one staring at it. I tore my eyes away and looked up, and Jeff seemed to be doing the same thing I was.

He looked up at me, and I darted my eyes back to the flame as soon as he did, because it scared me slightly.

Matt Hardy's Point Of View

I looked up to see Kendra looking at Jeff. Jeff looked up at Kendra, and Kendra's eyes widened, and she looked down at the flame again.

I had to will myself not to laugh at them

They were just so…._obvious_

She liked him

He liked her.

_But do they know it????? Does Jeff know that he likes Kendra? Does Kendra know that she likes Jeff??_

I looked up at Ashley, who was looking at the trees in the back yard behind us. She was an awesome girl. There was just something about her that made you want to know more about her…she was just so-"

"Matt!"

Kendra's P.O.V

Matt snapped his attention up to Jeff, who had just called his name for about the millionth time.

"About time," Jeff said, "Wanna go in the hot tub?"

"Oh…" Matt answered, "Yeah, sure, let's go."

I went up stairs and changed into my bathing suit. As I come out of the guest room at Matt's house, I over hear Jeff and Ashley talking.

"You've got to tell her before Monday," Ashley said in a whisper, "Before it's too late. She'll get hurt."

"I don't want to tell her tonight," Jeff whispered back.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"It'll ruin her mood," Jeff said, "I don't want her to be in a bad mood for the rest of the night. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"For sure?" Ashley asked.

"For sure."

I didn't want them to think that I knew that they were talking about something important, so I decided quickly just to act like I hadn't over heard them. But it was bugging me. What was going to happen Monday?

I slid into the hot tub a couple of minutes later, realizing how tired I was from the night. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer before I'd be out like a rock. We all chilled for a while in the hot tub. Matt went to bed first, followed by Ashley.

"Good match out there tonight," Jeff said.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," I said, "It's always an honor to work with Shawn Michaels."

"I know, I agree," Jeff said, "He's an amazing competetor."

I looked at the clock. It was nearly five o clock in the mourning. Jeff and I had been alone in the hot tub for over an hour.

"I'm tired," I stated, "I'm going to bed."


	9. Secrets Revealed

Skip a few days. It's Friday now in the Hardy household….let's see the happenings….

ASHLEY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Wake _uuuuuuuuuupppppppppp_!" Jeff said, bouncing on the bed that I was currently _**trying **_to sleep on.

"No!" I whined, pulling the covers over my head.

"But you gotta get _uuuuuuupppppp_," He said, continuing to bounce.

"_Noooooooooo,"_ I said, mimicking his tone.

I wrapped the covers around me and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a dull _**thud**_. Jeff couldn't bounce on the floor. Well, he could, but it wouldn't do anything.

"Come _**on**_ Ashley…there's _bacon_," Jeff coo'd. I pushed the covers off of me and stood up, punching Jeff in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He whined, holding his arm.

"Waking me up," I said, pushing past him and going down to the kitchen. Matt was wearing an apron.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Matt

"Makin' Bacon," He said, "Hey, that rhymed."

'No," I said, laughing, "What are you doing wearing that _**apron**_?"

"You're lucky I've got this on," He said, "I usually cook naked."

"Thank you, Matt. Thank you _**so**_ much." I said, taking and eating a piece of bacon, "That's the mental picture I want first thing in the mourning."

"Where's Kendra?" I asked, suddenly thinking about it.

"She's still sleeping," Jeff said though a mouth full of eggs.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" I asked

"Because I would like to keep my head on," Jeff answered, "Kendra is not a mourning person."

"I'll go get her," Matt said, putting down his cooking utensil.

"Yo, if you die, can I have your cars?" Jeff yelled after him. He didn't respond. A moment later, he came back, with Kendra behind him. She was wearing short plaid shorts and a tank top. Her hair was askew, but didn't look too bad.

"How did you do that?" Jeff asked, "Last time I tried to wake Kendra up I almost lost a tooth."

"That's because you dumped _water_ on me, Jeff," Kendra said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah…I remember now….I had a bruise on my arm for like a month,"

"You deserved it," Kendra replied

For a couple of minutes, she steadily ate with out saying anything.

"_**Are you going to tell her?"**_ I mouthed behind Kendra's back to Jeff.

Jeff nodded, "Hey, Kendra, remember when Montel was here last night?"

I heard Matt snort something along the lines of, "Cocky bastard"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he came from the hotel, and he over heard Layla and Brooke talking, and they were planning an attack on you for Monday."

"Why?" Kendra asked. She wasn't as mad as I thought she would be. Or, she was hiding it really well.

"He didn't know," He said.

I had about twenty million questions flowing through my head at the same time. What did they want with her? Why her? Where was Kelly Kelly in this mix?

"They're going to be on Smackdown tonight, aren't they?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Because," She answered, hopping off her bar stool, "I'm going to get to them before they get to me."


	10. Mack Fest

I strolled into the Smackdown building.

Ashley and Matt and espesically Jeff all tried to talkme out of coming, but they eventually changed their minds, because I sure as hell wasn't going to change mine.

Now that I had time to think about it, I was glad that they didn't tell me the night before because that would have put me in a bad mood for a long time and I probably would have doen something even more irrational.

I knocked on Vicki Guerro's office, and heard what I thought was a muffled, "Come in."

So, I opened the door and entered, only to see the General Manager of Smackdown macking on her new boyfriend, the Rated R Superstar, Edge.

"Woah!" I said, covering my eyes in a rush, "Come _**on,**_ you guys. If you're going to do that, don't do it in your _**office**_!!"

Vicki looked at Edge, who was scowling at me.

I could see right through his facade.

He didn't like Vicki, he was just using her for her power in the buisness.

It was rather laughable.

"I'll see you later, honey," She said, then watched as he exited.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, as if I had not just interuppted her Mack Fest.

I nearly rolled my eyes, but realized that that would give her reason not to give me the information that I needed.

"Why is Extreme Expose here?" I asked, "On Smackdown?"

"They are going to do one of their little shows," She said, and _**she**_actually rolled her eyes, which surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You don't look to happy about it."

"I'm not," She said, shaking her head, "I wouldn't have said yes to it but McMahon made me. The strange thing is, though, Kendra, that Kelly Kelly isn't participating. She said something about the Miz not letting her."

"So you wouldn't mind if...someone..._**interuppted**_them, you wouldn't be mad?" I asked hintingly.

"_**Well**_" She said, "If I didn't _**know **__a_bout it, then I guess that I couldn't be mad."

"Nice to do buisness with you, Vicki," I said, grinning, "When is their show going to happen?"

"I think that they left, like, five minutes ago from their dressing room, so they should be starting any minute now," She explained.

"Thanks again," I said, then walked out of the office. Edge was sitting there, with that evil smirk still planted on his handsome face.

"I know what you're up to, Copeland," I said, "Anybody with eyes could see it."

"I...don't know what you're talking about, Kendra," He said smoothly.

"You'll know what I'm talking about when you dump Vicki because she's not at your fingertips anymore."

I walked away before he could say anything else. I jogged until I got to the blue Smackdown curtains. I ran out, and it didn't take long for me to get Layla and Brooke dancing in the middle of the ring. I sprinted down the ramp, slid into the ring, and tackled Brook as hard as I could.


	11. Kendra's Challenge

Both Brooke and Layla swore out loud once they realized who I was and why I was there. For a minute, I rolled around with Brooke, punching her hard in the gut.

I jumped to my feet and looked at Layla for a second before tackling her, too. She grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked.

I shoved her off of me and punched her in the jaw, then in the stomach. I smirked as Brooke staggered to her feet.

Spinning, I round house kicked her hard in the jaw. The crowd gave rather approving _ooo's_ and _ohmigod!'s. _

I spun around and hit Layla with a round house kick, too.

They both laid in the middle of the ring. I grabbed a microphone and said, "Oooops…did I do that?"

Most of the crowd cheered, but some boo'd because they werent' going to be able to see them strip.

"You thought you were going to attack me Monday?" I said into the microphone, "Yeah, _Extreme Expose_ I know about your little plan."

Honestly, I hadn't thought taking both of them down would be that easy. But rather over estimate someone than underestimate them.

"Well, two can play at that game," I said, "I'll take both of you on Monday, by myself. Be there…if you're not scared."

I moved smoothly under the middle rope and jumped down from the apron. I could handle both of them, easy.

Like I just had.

I wandered slightly through the halls of the Smackdown building until I found MVP's dressing room

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Can I help you?" Montel Vontavious Porter asked

"I wanted to thank you," I said with a smile.

"Thank me for what?" He asked, as if he didn't know.

"For telling me about Extreme Expose."

"Oh…no problem."

"Bye," I said with a slight smile

I turned and walked away. Turning the corner, I bumped into Kelly Kelly


	12. Note♥

I am changing my pen name from MattitudeFollower to JerichoholicY2J…same stories, same plots and everything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
